Stats
The stats in Gaias Retaliation are pretty unique compared to most normal Warcraft III games, and on a character can determine many different things. They are what decides how well a character can perform during combat. Each character focuses on a certain amount of stats to determine their role on the team that they're in. Characters may also vary in how they destribute their stats, so there isn't just one set build that everyone utilizes. Equipment is the most important factor that increases a characters stats. A character would not survive in tough battles without good equipment. Note: Stats may be shown by pressing the minimize button on table in the right hand corner of the screen. *Health **Amount of damage your character can take. *Mana ** Amount of spell points you can spend on abilities and spells. *Attack Power ** Amount of damage your character can do for each attack. *Attack Speed ** How fast your character attacks. *Armor Rating ** How much damage is reduced when you are attacked. Cannot reduce damage below one. *Armor Penetration ** Amount of damage that goes through a units Armor Rating. Cannot penetrate armor below zero. *Evasion ** Chance to dodge a units attack. *Critical Chance ** Chance to score a critical hit. *Critical Damage ** Amount of damage dealt by physical critical hits. *Spell Crirical Damage ** Amount of damage dealt by spell critical hits. *Spell Power ** Modifier for spells. *Spell Haste ** How much faster your character casts spells. Health and Mana These two stats are very important in Gaias Retaliation. The more health a character has, the better. It allows you to survive longer and take more damage. A character with low health would have a hard time surviving in The Port of Mytargas dungeon and beyond. Mana determines how much of your spells and abilities you can use. They require a certain amount of mana to be spent in order to use them. Most of the characters need to have a reasonable amount of mana to perform well in battle. Later on in more difficult challenges a character will need a lot more mana since the fights will become much longer. Armor and Armor Penetration The custom armor system is pretty unique to Warcraft III. Armor is determined only by equipment. It also only blocks damage based on flat reduction, not percentage. This means that if you have 20 armor, and the enemy has 30 damage, then you would take 10 damage per hit. But then there's also armor penetration, which allows a unit's damage to go through its target's armor without reducing the damage done. This is also based on flat reduction, so lets look back at the previous example. If the enemy happens to have 10 armor penetration then it would be doing full damage to that unit. Attack Power and Spell Power Critical Chance and Critical Damage Spell Haste Spell haste allows you to cast a spell quicker, and it is very useful. Although it is useful, not all the classes need or can use it. It is much more helpful to the Druid and Magician classes. Spell haste is increased by having more agility or by equipment. It is also based on a percentage, so if you have 50% spell haste, and the spell you're casting has a 3 second cast time, than you will cast it at a 1.5 second cast time.